Flashlights often allow a user to adjust the focus of the light beam emitted by the flashlight. For example, the user may adjust the size and/or intensity of the light beam. In some flashlights, the focus is adjusted by sliding a bezel of the flashlight in and/or out. However, in these flashlights, the focus may be inadvertently changed if the bezel is bumped or pressed against a window or other surface. Additionally, the flashlight is often kept in a holder, such as a holster, sheath, or the user's pocket, and the focus may be inadvertently changed if the flashlight is inserted and/or removed from the holder.